


When you are gone

by littlepieceofheaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro, Hand Jobs, Lance is fine, Lance loove keith, M/M, bad english hope not :(, keith is crying, keith likes Lances pillow, my first fic here, some smut in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepieceofheaven/pseuds/littlepieceofheaven
Summary: Keith and Lance went to investigate new planet but something went wrong..





	1. accident

**Author's Note:**

> Heippa from Finland. It's so cold and dark here :(... Anyway i hope you like this fick. English isnt my main language so plz be nice to me okey?

Normal day at the castle of lions castle. Pidge was tinkering something with Hunk, Keith and Lance were arguing and of course space dad was (not flirting) with space mom Allura.  
There was all so morning training where Keith tried to kill Lance and Lance was laughing his ass off. Shiro had to separate them.  
After training Princess Allura called all paladins in the Command room. Today’s mission was go and explore uninhabited planet .  
Because Keith and Lance had use their training time to argue and goof of Shiro and princess decided that Keith and Lance should go exploring.  
First they removed their normal clothes except under garment, under suits where tight as hell. Whoever was that designer possibly was a fan of hot sweaty gays in tight black under suits. 

So..

Keith: Lance would you kindly help me suit up?  
Lance: Aaw man Keith really? How old are you again?  
Keith’s face flushed light pink.  
Keith: Shut up Lance! I was TRYING to be NICE!  
Lance: Yeah, Yeah.. What do you need?  
Keith: Help me with the back armor piece and I will help you.  
Lance: Okey sure whatever you need.  
Keith turned around and put chest piece on and Lance toke Keith’s back piece and pressed it on Keith’s back. Then Lance turned the handle from the back piece to secure armor together.  
Lance: Okey I’m done  
Keith: Thanks now your turn  
Keith turned to face Lances back.  
Lance swallowed hard. Oooh man Keith was so close. Lance put his hands in fists and tried to still himself.  
Keith: Um-Hello Lance you okey there?  
Lance toke really slow breath and shut his eyes.  
Lance: Yeah just fine.  
Keith: ooukey can you put your chest plate on? I can’t put your back piece on other ways.  
Lances face got redder than Keith’s armor.  
Lance slowly kneeled down and toke his armor piece and strap it on.  
Lance: Okey done.  
Keith: Finely. Okey stay still for minute.

“Easily said than done” Lance think.  
After boys got their suits on they went in the hanger. Allura was waiting for them. Allura: Boys! Take Only Red lion with you. Blue still needs repairs from the last mission.  
Lance: So that means Keith is going to fly as to the planet?  
Keith Looked back to Lance’s face. “Got problem with that?” Keith asked.  
“Listen mullet! We bought know that I’M better pilot than you.”  
“Yeah? Then why is YOUR lion missing half of its right front paw?”  
Lance walked closer to Keith. “WELL that’s simply because I was saving your pretty little ass from lacer shot!” Did Lance just tell Keith that his ass is pretty…Yes he did… Lance gives himself good old fashion face palm.  
Allura sight” Boys please! I can always ask Shiro to come and babysit you two”. Lance looked Keith and Keith looked Lance. “No thanks” bought said in sync.  
Walk in Keith’s lion was silent one. Lance’s words were still in his maid. Was Lance serious about his words or just mocking him? And who would just calls someone’s ass pretty? 

 

At the planet 

Keith walked first, surroundings looked like rainforest. Air was heavy and really dry.  
Lance: It’s so hot man…  
Keith rolled his eyes this shit again.  
Keith: Lance can you just walk faster? We need get this gone.  
Lance speed up his walk base.  
Lance: What is the rush? If we get lost now we can’t find our way back to your lion. So make sure buddy that you look your surroundings really good.  
Keith turned to face Lance this time.  
Keith: Lost! How stupid you think I am Lance! Of COUSE I HAVE MY NAV WITH ME!  
Lance looked all most hurt. His Smile dropped and he put his hand up.  
Lance: You know what Keith. I’m so done with you. Here I’m trying to help you out and you just push me away.  
Keith walked to Lance. Put his hand on Lances shoulder and looked at his eyes.  
Keith: I never asked you to try push yourself to me.  
Lances face was getting red. Keith words were like fire. Burning everything and it hurt. Lance toke Keith’s hand what was still on his shoulder and push it off.  
Lance: Like you care how I feel. You think you can say anything and everything to any one and we just have to accept it.  
Keith lift an eye brow to that but just turned his back to Lance and continued his walk.  
Keith: What’s with you today, Y-you are so tatcy and sour.  
Lance sight.  
Lance: I have my reasons.  
Keith: okey.....what is your reason to act like this?  
Lance: Why do you care?  
Keith: I ASKT about it SO why don’t you JUST ASWER me!  
Loud buzzy noise  
Lance: Di-did you hear that?  
Keith: What now?  
Lance: No Keith really there was just now really loud sound.  
Moment of silence  
Keith: Nope…nothing. Can you answer me now?  
Lance: I-I don’t think you really wana know…  
Keith: Oh my god LANCE! SERIOSLY!  
Lance: NO I really mean it….  
Keith: LANCE!  
Lance: FINE!  
Silence  
Lance: This is just not the way I wanted to tell you…  
Keith sight and rolled his eyes.  
Keith: Why don’t you JUST-  
Really bright blue light flashed and was aiming right to Keith.  
Lance: Keith, look out!  
Keith: Wa…  
Lance jumped towards Keith and pushed him out of the way. Blue light beam hit Lance to his side. Pain made Lance to scream and was pushed back to the ground. 

Lance’s scream got Keith’s attention and he looked up.  
Keith: Lance! Shits Shit Shits Shit Shits Shit! Lance, are you ok? Lance cough” I’m just fin-ne are y-you okey pal? S-stay there a-and don’t move there, maybe more traps-s.”  
Keith kept still and hesitantly looked around. Quickly stud up and run to Lance.  
Lance’s side was bleeding pretty bad and it looked really painful. “Lance you ass! Why you always do this. We need to get you back to my lion NOW! I will contact to Allura so she can open wormhole for fast return. Can you stand? “  
Lance stud up and walked few steps and started to wobble.  
Keith: Okey you know what? I will carry you back. Hold still for sec.  
Keith put his left hand under Lances butt and lifted Lance so he could put his right hand under Lance’s legs.  
Lance made small noise and coughed ” Bridal style Keith? Really ?”  
Keith rolled his eyes and started to fast walk back to Red lion.”Allura! Can you open wormhole back to castle? Lance is hurt” Keith yelled to his ear com.  
“ Lance is hurt? What happened?”Allura asked. Keith walked faster.” It’s, long story Allura just make sure there is wormhole soon for us”


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we got this stuff roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance wont die so dont worry!

Keith walked back to Red and she opens the door for Keith. Inside Keith carried Lance to the resting area where was small bed. "Im putting you down now" Lance's wound was still bleeding and his armor was soaked in blood.  
"Allura, how is the wormhole doing?"Keith asked while he was looking first aid kit. "Still needs few ticks. Have you look at Lance's wounds? Are they bad? " Allura asked voice sounded worried. Keith picked up first aid kit and walked back to Lance. "Not yet. I will do it now. Contact me imidietly when wormhole is ready for us. Keith out". Keith kneeled down next to bed and looked at Lance."Sorry pal but Allura isn't ready with the wormhole yeat so can I look your wound. I know some first aid"Lance's face got little bit red but he still nodded "Su-sure".  
Keith swallowed hard and helped Lance to sit up so his armor was easily removed. When Keith tried to pull Lances under armor Lance winched."aarh that hurt. Can you be little gentler" Keith looked back at Lances face trying to look apologic "Sorry Lance, Im new to this so just bear with me okey?"  
Lance even with the pain tried to smile "It-It's okay at least I have really cute nurse tending me". Keiths face whent redder than his armor"Did you hurt your head too stupid because I have no idea where this is coming from". Keith rolled Lances under suit up so he could see the wound.  
"Holy shit...” words came out keiths mouth before he could stop them. Wound was large, there was also fireburnings from the lazer. "That bad huh..."Lance looked little pit worried too now. "I will apply some coldgel to the burning areas and give something for the pain then i put preasure to the wound so you wont bleed out"  
After wound was taken care of Lance toke hold of Keith’s hand." Sorry pal. I just feel dissy and cold. I could use some comfort right now". Keith give fond smile and give Lances hand firm squis"Dont worry about it. I can go and crap you a planket if you like". Lance nodded and Keith left the room.  
"Red can you give little more heat for us. Lance is cold". Red purred and cockpit heated up."Thanks girl. I own you one" Red give another loud purr. Keith picked up plancket from his pilot seat and returnt to Lance.  
Lance looked little pit better but was still pale. Keith put plancet on Lance "Is this good? Do you need anything else?" Keith asked and sat down next to the bed."Can I have your hand back? It was warm" Keith gave warm smile and toke Lance’s both hands in his. "Better?" Lance nodded.  
They stayed like that for a while."Shit it's cold or is it just me" Lance said with smile on his face. Keith giggeled."Red already put extra heat for you dont make me come up there to warm you too". Lance made pained sound that could be mix of giggle and shaut." Ahha mullet joke on you because extra warmth could be nice". Keith stud up face yeat again redder than his armor. "Wou wou mullet I got shot already so please dont hit me. You started to joke about cuddling first so dont plame me for this" Lance said soundin worried and little pit irritated.  
Keith started lough out loud with smile on his face."omg Lance you toke shot for me and then you ask me to cuddle with you. You didnt need to go and get yourself almlst kild for wanting to cuddle with me"."Hopp in already or I will frees to death" Lance pouted.  
Keith removed his upper body armor and drops it on the floor.Then he placed his right knee on the bed and hoisted himself to the bed because bed was small size he was now pinnig Lance to the bed. With out really thinking about it Keith started examinate Lances face, his ocean blue eyes, small but vide lips and thous long long laches. "Enyjouing the view mullet?" Lance asked with little sparkles in his eyes.

"Well- I mean-you know..."Keith started to blur out his mouth but was interupted by Allura"Keith do you copy? Its Allura. We are soon ready to open wormhole". Keith blinked couple of times "Th-thanks Allura I will pull as to the planets orbit". Keith didint move so Lance gave little push to his chest." Red wont fly by herself you know"Keith stud up and left the resting area.  
Lance rolled his armor back down covering his patched wound. When he stup up there was sharp pain in his right side and it felt like something just popped inside him. Walking hurt now more and in his mouth was strong taste of blood. Thanks god lions rooms were small so walk to the cockpit was short one.  
Keith was already sitting in his pilot seat and talking to Red. Keith turnt to look Lance" Hi you should be resting you know". Lance smiled then colapsed on the floor.  
Keith quickly stud up and run to Lances side" What the hell Lance! You looked fine like ten minutes a go". Lance covered his mouth with his hand and coffed. His palm was covered with blood. "Shit Kei I coff fellll coff dying". Keith toke Lance in his arms and just hold him."Allura now would be great timing to get us back to the castle. Lance really need healing bod now" Keiths voice started to crack."Keith coff y no cry coff" Lance said with low voice.  
"Okay Keith we are ready. I will make sure that Hunk is there to get Lance in the sickbay when you arrive" Allura said truu Reds com. Red started to move and soon familiral sound of wormhole soround them."Lance just stay with me and dont close your eyes okey" Keith said tears started to roll from his eyes."Keth coff I coff tree things coff. One long coff make sure blu wax on coff tueday" Keith swaiped the blood of from Lances mouth. "Wax blue on tuesday got it but you are there to do that right? I will just remind you to do that okey?" Keith didnt sound so sure any more."yeh coff two tel Hun coff pid ten bug coff he kno coff" Lance started to cry now to" Hunk and pidge ten bugs got it an..and th...the last thing"Keith was fully crying tears falling on Lances face. Lance made, come closer gesture with his fingers. Keith lowered his face closer to Lances."Wha...what isit Lance?". Keith asked voice allmost like wisper"Kei coff I coff te amo" with that Lanve put his left hand on Keiths cheek, rubbed it with his tum and kissed him. Kiss tasted like salt, coper and blood but Lance didnt care this was propoply his last way to saying Keith I love you. After that, everything when black.


	3. Keith's feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith starts to go truu his feelings for Lance

Keith’s pov  
Lance was kissing me! te amo what that even means? I started to panic and looked down to Lance. Lances eyes where now closed. “ Lance open your eyes no sleeping here”.  
I tried to wake him up but his eyes stayed closed. I gently checked his pulse, still there so he was safe for now. Gently I lowered Lance’s body from my lap to the floor. 

I walked to my pilot seat and looked outside Castle was already there in close distance. I let my breath even if just too little.  
I didn’t want other paladins to see that I had been crying. It was already bad that Lance had seen me crying.  
I don’t cry easily but to see Lance’s broken body and hearing his words it made me feel too many emotions that I have tried to hide inside. 

Red smoothly flies to the hanger and I walk back to Lance picking him up.  
He’s eyes are still closed and I walk to Red’s exit, It opens and I can see Hunk waiting for us.  
I walk to him and he opens his hands to me “It’s okay buddy I can take him to the bod” He says with gentle voice but I can see him looking Lance and worry is there in his eyes.  
I gently drop Lance in Hunks arms and he turns and starts to walk to the sickbay.  
“You should come down to bay if you need to” He quickly looks at me and turns again. 

I wait that Hunk leaves then I remove my Helmet and toss it to the ground. Fuck this, fuck my and everything I have done.  
I think while I remove rest of my armor. It needs cleaning but I will do that later or tomorrow it isn’t important at the moment. 

Red tries to purr some sweet and comforting things to me but I just snap at her. “How would you know! ”I yell at her. She doesn’t deserve this I know put I keep yelling at her.  
” He just saved my ass like fifth time while we have been in space but now his possibly dying because of me! How you would react! He hasn’t ever before this showed that he likes me! And You KNOW WHAT I may be fucking stupid or finally lost my mind but I liked that! oh fucking hell I LIKED KISSING LANCE!” I stop my screaming and my mind just goes black.

I liked kissing Lance….dos that make me gay? Nope I stop that thought right there. I can be gay! I mean if I would be gay should I be falling for Shiro? I mean he is like everything I want to be.  
Strong arms, smart and everything that Lance isn’t. I shake my head I really need stop thinking about this. 

Red starts laugh at me or I think She is but then Blue purr something to Red and she stops. “What is it Blue? “ I ask even when I know she won’t talk to me.  
She is Lance’s lion after all. I collect my armor and put it next to my closed and pull my regular clothes on. I should have showered before putting my clothes on but I just want to go and see Lance.

I walk in the sickbay and immediately I saw Shiro talking to Coran. I knock to the door frame to let them know that I’m here.  
“Oh Keith finally you are here” Shiro says walking next to me and brushes my hair. “Are you hurt my boy? Do need medical attention?”  
Coran asks but I shake my head “Blood isn’t mine…It’s Lances so I’m fine. How Is Lance?” Shiro looks at me and picks up wash cloth and rubs blood out of my face.  
”I’m not going to lie to you Keith it isn’t pretty what scanner showed us but he will recover in time” He says while he’s cleaning me up.  
“It should have been me who is in the healing bod right now. Lance didn’t need to save me” I say without really thinking what I say.  
Shiro looks at me” So that’s what happened down there. Look Lance cares about you a lot so I don’t think he regrets saving you.”

I snap at Shiro and pushed his hand away” That’s not the point Shiro! He can’t just risk his life for me! He’s so stupid and like nowhere he kissed me and said te amo to me like I should even know what that means! AND now he is lying in healing bod god knows for how long. I’m so confused Shiro.  
I don’t know what to do any more” Shiro smiles at me and brushes my hair again” Like I said Keith. He cares for you more than you think. Te amo is Spanish and it means I love you.” 

My face goes pale”You are shitting me right? That can’t be it I mean he flirts with every one! He has never even flirted with me” I shake my head and looking Shiro in the eyes this is just bad joke right?  
“Why I would lie to you Keith? He has been pinning you like over a year now. He even asked me to help him to get your attention. Do you really think that all thus one on one trainings has been just accidents?”  
He gives me the look and I roll my eyes but my face goes red.

Then Hunk shows up with Pidge” Hi gays! Allura wants talk to all of us. Meeting is in the war room”  
He looks at me and my red face then Shiro” Did I miss something here?”  
Shiro shakes his head “No. It’s nothing Hunk. Let’s go to the war room to meet Allura” Then he leaves rest of us right behind him.

Allura wanted to know what happened at the planet so I told her and rest of the team what happened.  
I however didn’t tell about the kiss and Lance’s love confession. Shiro already knew so I didn’t feel like I needed to tell everyone.  
I liked to keep that private as long as I could. After my story was over, Coran started to talk.

“So I would like to tell rest of you what is Lance’s condition at the given moment.  
Like Keith already told us some burnings and wound but scanner found also broken rib that burst his right lung. He needs to be in the healing bod likely for a week or more in worst case”  
I stud up without really thinking about it “I need to go now” I say again without really putting my thoughts on it then I leave.

I walk straight back to sickbay. I really need to see Lance after what Coran told. He could have died because of me.  
Did Lance really love me. How I never saw that. Sickbay was empty now without everyone here.  
I can hear bods humming sound when I walk in. Lance looks so peaceful in the bod. I touch bod surface, it’s warm. I feel like crying again.  
”You got yourself almost killed for me….You really are stupid but I’m grateful okay? Just get well soon please we need you.”  
There is no answer of course only soft hum comes from the bod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lances wounds are NOt realistic so plz don't be mad okey?


	4. day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith starts to count days before Lance wokes up

I stayed with Lance for long while, finally Coran made me go to sleep.  
It toke me for long while to fell sleep thou, I had always trouble to sleep so it didn’t surprise me when it was past midnight when I fell asleep.

Day 1  
After Allura’s morning alarm set of I got dressed to my tight black jeans and black t-shirt.  
I saw Shiro walking to the kitchen to so he greeted me” Good morning Keith, feeling well?” Greeted him back “Morning. Yeah little sleepy but fine” He nodded and opened kitchen door. 

Hunk was already eating his goo. Pidge sat next to him and drink some of that so called “coffee”.  
Shiro greeted them too and sat down. I toke plate of goo too and sat my regular seat next to Lance…I mentally slapped myself.  
Lance wasn’t going to be with us for wile so I really should get used to it. 

Like I imagined breakfast was more silent than usually. Hunk was quieter than normal so Pidge kept talking to him. Allura or Coran didn’t come to eat with us. 

After I have eaten my goo I wanted to go see Lance. 

Sickbay’s lights were already on so Coran had to be there already. Door opens and Coran greets me with smile.” Good morning my boy. Came to see Lance?” He asks happy as ever.  
”yeah ,anything new since last night?” I ask. “His wounds have started to heal but it will take time to his lung to start to work normally and all that blood he lost needs to replace“.  
I just nod. Holy hell Lance is lucky that we have alteans technology to heal us.  
Coran looks at me again” why don’t you go to train with Shiro Keith. You can’t stay here all the time you know?” With that I nod and take my leave. It’s silly anyway just watch Lance sleeping.

Training room was empty when I walk in. Well more room for me. I open my closet to realize that my armor must be still in hanger’s closet. Oh well

Hunk was in the Hanger to when I arrive. He has bucket front of him. I walk closer to see that he is cleaning Lance’s armor.  
He looks so constrained that I don’t feel like bothering him so I walk to my closet to see that my armor is already cleaned and neatly put back in the closet, even my helmet.  
“Did you Hunk clean my armor too?” I ask but I can ques the answer.  
“Yeah, I planned to clean and repair Lance’s so I thought why don’t clean yours too. I hope you didn’t mind?” He looks at me.  
” No it’s fine, thanks Hunk” I put my armor on and go back to the training room.

I fast walk back to the training room and open the door.  
Shiro isn’t still here, I like train alone anyways.  
After room has summoned two training bots I start my training. I train almost three hours, after that I go back to my room and take shower. 

I still have six day to go and even this first day isn’t over. I sigh; it’s going be really long week for me.  
I just want ask Lance about his feelings towards me. All thou I really need think about my feelings towards Lance more first.  
I’m still at lost how I feel about him. While drying my hair to the towel I sank in my bed. 

Can someone really be gay without really knowing about it.  
True I haven’t kiss girls so I can’t say for sure but I never feel the need to kiss girls I never saw really cute girl in my life. 

I have seen Lance without shirt on so I know how his upper body looks like.  
Really lean body and long legs. I lick my lips. What the hell I got turn on because I thought Lance without shirt.  
Would he let me lick his nipples? NOPE I’m not thinking about that!

I can feel my boxer getting to small for my stupid penis. NOPE I’m not going to jerk off because of Lance! 

I want to go back in training room but I need to first get my boner to work with me and it really needs to go down. 

Of course there is nock in my door” Keith you in there?” It’s Shiro. I walk to my door and open it.” Hi what’s up Shiro?”  
I ask trying to sound as normal as possible. “Hunk wanted me to get you. Dinner is ready” I nod “Thanks I will be there soon” with that my room door closes and I look my boner.  
It’s smaller but still clearly visible in my tight jeans so I change in my black sweat pants. 

Dining hall is full of voices when I walk in. Unlike breakfast Allura and Coran are there to eat with us.  
For my surprise Pidge is really talkative and she almost sits in Hunks Lap. I pour water for myself and like I always do I pour glass for Lance too and placed it on his place.  
I don’t realize it first but Hunks points it out” Um Keith?” I lift my head to look Hunks direction” Yeah what is it Hunk?” He points the extra water glass next to me and I tens up.  
“Oh yeah that, sorry old habit” I say not even looking Hunk anymore. 

Dinner was quieter without Lance. No the whole castle IS quieter without Lance. It has been almost a day and I can already feel and see the difference.

Yeah I don’t miss the arguing with Lance or his bad pickup lines.  
I miss his voice, his nice smile NOPE! I need to keep my toughs together. What Lance sees me in anyways?  
I have been like ass to him most of the time, I don’t talk a lot or spent time with him.

Rest of the day goes really slow and after some late night snack I go to the sickbay.  
Coran is there of course” Here again my boy?” I just nod at him and almost smile.  
This is getting out hand really “Yeah I just could sleep and it’s so quiet without him” I place my hand on Lances bod and it must be a sight to see for Coran” You really care for him.  
That’s good but you really need to show this side of you to him too when he wakes up.  
” Look at Coran my face must be red because he adds” Why don’t you take my night shift for tonight” He doesn’t wait my answer before he leaves. 

“I guess it’s just two of us tonight” I say still looking at Lance. Still six days to go


	5. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro have long talk about gay feelings

After visiting Lance I don’t remember going to sleep. I open my eyes slowly; sure enough I’m still in sickbay face on the cold floor. I sat up, oddly enough I feel well rested even if I just had woken up on the floor.   
Someone had put placket on me. I stud up and stretch my arms, how long I have been sleeping.

“Ah Keith my boy, finally you are up” I turn to see Coran doing something on his tablet.” Yeah morning, what time it is?” He looks at his tablet “I’m sorry to inform you Keith that it’s 2 pm.” 

“WHAT!” I basically yell and run out. I run fast as I can to the training room.  
Shiro is already there doing pushups.” I’m so sorry Shiro I over slept”. Shiro looks at me with amused smile” Did you just woke up?”.   
I nod while I walk at my locker to change in my training get up, black sweat pants and black tank top. 

“Why you were sleeping in the sickbay anyway?” I pull my tank top on and look at Shiro” Ho-How you know that?”  
My face was red again, how in the hell he can know that?  
“Hunk told me that you we sleeping there. He was checking how Lance was doing. He even gave you a blanket”  
I snort of course Hunk would come and check Lance they were like best friends. 

“So why you were sleeping there” Shiro asks again because I haven’t given him answer.  
“Look Coran asked watch Lance for the night, I just fell asleep no big deal” I walk closer Shiro and toke defending position adding” Can we train now please?”

Shiro toke his fight positon” It’s big deal Keith, you have sleeping problems but you just fell asleep on the sickbays floor. You rarely just fell asleep”  
I snort again “I’m well rest so what’s the problem here?” 

Shiro rans at me and gives few punches, nearly got hit in the face  
” There is no problem really it’s just that after you told me that Lance kissed you, you have been acting differently” I lower my position” What do you mean?”  
Shiro lowers his hands too” you are more open, you talk a lot more. It’s not like I’m complying but I can’t know what’s going on in your head if you don’t tell me okay”

I take a deep breath out” It’s just that I have been thinking about my feelings towards Lance. What do I feel about myself, like all of sudden I’m not straight anymore”   
Shiro smiles” I’m not straight either so I know how you feel” My jaw must have dropped on the floor  
” WHAT! but yu-you are like most straight looking guy on the universe! I can’t believe this, since when you become gay?”   
My eyes must be size of melons at the moment but Shiro just Laughs at me ”Looks don’t make as who we are okey and to answer your question before Kerberos”

“That long ago and you never mention me this! What the hell Siro! aam so who’s the lucky guy?”  
I seriously need to know. What kind of person made Shiro goes gay” Oh that…That would be Pidges older brother Matt”

Oh oh!! That explains it. I mean if Matt has been missing since Kerberos mission there isn’t match to tell. 

”I’m so sorry Shiro. We don’t have to talk about this if it’s too much for you” I pat his shoulder for comfort.  
“ No it’s fine. I want to tell you something actually. Did I ever tell you why I ended up in the arena?” I shake my head. Shiro rarely tells anything about his fights on the arena by just looking his scars I can ques it was like hell.   
“When Kerberos got seized by garla soldiers it was Matt who was going to fight in the arena instead of me. I-I knew that Matt was just a pilot and bookworm. He had never fight in his life so it wasn’t hard for me to take his place. Matt got really mad and he started to cry but I- I could let them take him. I told Matt that I would be okay and soon as I could run a way I would come and find him. It’s been like three years of waiting for him. Keith I don’t know if he is even alive but at least I got my chance to tell him that I love him. That was last thing we said to each other”

Shiro swipes his face to palm of his human hand.   
“I understand that you are mad at Lance but just think this in his view, you didn’t see the beam coming and he did. You would have done the same for him right?”

My head is still blank after Shiros story so I just nod. 

“Love is match more than just sweet words Keith. You can’t force yourself to understand all of it. If thinking of Lance makes you sleep well and talk more I don’t see problem here. Do you?”  
I shake my head  
“No but it just feel so stupid. He is my team member and I know so many things about him. He is so good looking that he would get any man or woman to fell for him, except you or Allura thou. Oh and don’t forget that he hates my hair”

“Just maybe he likes your hair secretly; he sure talks lot about it” Shiro point out to me.  
” But that makes no sense why he didn’t just say so! It would been match more easy for me to understand”   
Shiro just rolls his eyes” Because Keith, that would be counted as flirting and just maybe Lance didn’t want to flirt with you”

This is so stupid and making no sense to me  
” But isn’t the point in flirting to be noticed by the person you like?” Shiro gives short laugh  
” Well we talk about you and Lance now so nothing has been simple with you two but it’s has been always you to make sure that Lance won’t flirt with anyone for long”  
He gives me the knowing look and roll my eyes “ Well it’s not my fault that he looks so hot all the time. He should know by now that his ass belongs to me not anyone else“ 

Shiro starts to laugh at me “So you are just jealous type ha? “   
I gave him mean look” No I’m not jealous just territorial”   
He laughs some more” Well for sure I know now witch one of you is topping” Topping what’s that “What topping? I don’t top anyone here” Shiro is still smirking.

“Do yourself a favor and watch some gay porn okay. It will explain you some things”   
What is happening here! Did Shiro just told me to watch some porn  
” Ah Shiro I have never watch porn in my life, why I would now start to watch?”

Shiro just shakes his head” Just watch some okay. You will understand when you do” I take my regular clothes with me and go back to my room. Well at least I know what I will be doing rest of my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Keith will be watching something nice in next chapter


	6. Day 3 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Blue have bonding moment

I kept my promise to Shiro and watched some porn before I fell asleep.  
I googled some porn sites and watched straight porn first but it didn’t gave me pleasure. At first it felt weird to look other people having sex but I got in to it pretty quick. 

After I googled some more and I found one really good gay porn site.  
I had no idea what I was looking for so randomly I picked up some videos. Big dicks nope next, Asian men nope next oh Latino men is tag too why not.   
I clicked one video where one Latino man jerked himself off.

His skin tone reminds me of Lance's but his face and hands had more hair.   
I still didn't get hard thou, still feeling little bit stupid. So looked for more videos to watch, I didn't like jerk off videos.

I gave up after while thou, I protest to Lance that I wax blue if he isn't here to do that  
. I place my tablet on the floor and pull covers over me. I try to sleep but my toughs goes straight to Lance.

I hit myself with the nearest pillow. It was probably stupid watch porn before bed but Shiro told me to so.   
By tilting my head I can see my clock, it’s three after midnight so four days to go. Long sight left my lungs and I got up.   
No point just lay in bed, I didn’t feel sleepy anyways and blue needs her paws waxed. 

Castle’s corridors were still dark but I knew my way to the hanger thanks to those garla attacks.   
Hanger lights up when I walk in. At first I go to say hi to Red, Haven’t seen her while.

She purrs at me when I walk next to her front paws. I’m so glad that on the ship there is one who really gets me.  
All thou Red don’t really talk back at me. I give her paw light pet “Thanks for understanding girl, it’s just so hard for me right now. I will be okay soon, I promise”  
She gives me another purr. I’m so lucky that she is match calmer than me.

I left Red and walked next to see Blue. She must be lonely without Lance here.   
There is cabinet next to her paws where is all the tools we need to keep our lions in shape. I have newer wax Blues paws so I can just hope she will be pleased for my work.

After mixing wax and water together I walk back to Blue. Her right front paw is finally fixed itself, it looks like new. I wet washcloth in wax water mixture and start to apply it on her paw. 

I don’t see any point in this but I don’t see point in Lance’s face care so that must be just blue thing.  
I wonder if Lance and Blue ever had some “girl talk”. “So Blue is this good? I’m new at this so you need to give me some feedback okay?” For my surprise Blue purrs at me.  
I stop and look up at her”Is this happening because of my feelings towards Lance” It’s long shot but I don’t see any other reason his lion to purr at me.

Again there is soft purr, Blue purrs much softer than Red. I continue to wax Blue’s paws.   
After I’m done there is soft sound coming from Blues door. “Want me to come inside?” there is no purr this time but warm feeling near my heart. “Okay I take that as yes”

I been twice inside Blue, first time was when we left earth second time was some random supply run. I never had been alone inside blue thou it feels weird.  
When I walked inside Blue it was much colder than in Red. 

All lions as same structure so first I walked in Blues cockpit, there I smelled Lances coconut shampoo and pineapple aftershave.

Without really thinking about it I sat on Lance’s pilot seat again I’m welcomed with warm fur.  
It’s dark brown colored and feels like some king of animal, I like softness of it. 

“So Blue here I’m, did you need something” There is no answer but screed pops up, on the screen is Lance sitting on Blues cockpit. At first there is no sound put soon enough Lance’s voice fills Blues cockpit.  
“Have you muchacha(girl) any idea how Keith gets my head spin, and boy it spins fast!” That makes me smile so bad it almost hurts my jaw.   
“It’s like I want Keith just kiss me but then I want just hit his face.( He rubs his face in his hands) Why this is so hard! Why Keith is so guapo (good looking) and sexy all the time.” My face goes red after that.

Another clip starts to play where Lance was wearing his light blue tank top what he wears when we train.  
”Okay Blue this crush thing is going out of hand. Keith was showing me how to do some kicks and in middle of that HE had to REMOVE HIS black tank top!(Lances voice rise just little)   
I mean come ooon! I mean he is already hot looking in tank top but his bare chest IT’S way too hot!”

My face must have gotten darker red. Yeah I remember what Lance was talking about in the video.  
I feel bad just a little that I had made him feel uncomfortable but how would I have known that he had crus on me”

New clip starts where Lance was in his regular clothes but he was blushing like there is no tomorrow  
” I- this- Last night I omg. Blue I had really uh hot dream about Keith last night.” Hold the phone hot dream..I can’t finish my toughs because Lance starts speak again”  
I (he wipes his face on his jacket sleeve) it was really hot dream, like I don’t know if you understand what term wet dream” my face it’s not even hot anymore is on fire.   
”In my dream Keith was having nightmare and he asked could he sleep in my bed”

Well that’s innocent enough I tough but I have feeling this goes some were  
” So like we just lay on my bed then he starts to kiss me and he is reeeally good kisser( Lance quickly licks his lips) I mean I have no idea if Keith is really good kisser or not.”  
Something starts to boil inside of me, my palms starts to sweat.

“So like I said we were kissing and then ( Lance takes deep breath) he slips hand under my shirt.  
I um like he likes to touch my upper body but it’s like surreal to me.  
He’s body is like straight out of some body building magazine but my body is like long and slender, he wouldn’t like what he sees.”

How Lance can be so insecure about himself, true he isn’t buff like Shiro and me but there isn’t nothing wrong in his body.   
I made mental note to myself to tell Lance that he looks really good in my eyes.

“So his hand is roaming my chest under my shirt and he keeps telling me that I’m cute.” I huff, really Lance you dream me telling you are cute.   
I would definitely use more sexy sounding words like…like huh cute isn’t that bad actually.

“He asks me to remove my shirt but I got like really nerves about it, so he likes it’s okay I will remove mine first.  
” Lance breath has slowed down, is he like into this. “You don’t understand he looks like sex god without his shirt. So he is like top of me and just swings his shirt off (Lance adjust himself on his seat)  
So his eyes are like burning me up. I like his eyes, there are like small galaxies that sparkle.”

Me sex god oh Lance speak just about yourself more. I like Lance’s eyes to, those blue orbs remind me of Calm Ocean.

“So his now shirtless and he starts to kiss me again, with more force.(Lance is licking his lips again) He plays with my nipples under my shirt but soon he lifts it up.”  
like making his point more valid Lance lifts his shirt just so that his chest area is showing. I lick my lips and I can feel my dick is getting hard.  
Lance licks his left thumb and takes his his right nipple between his thumb and index finger.

I lean closer to the screen to see better. Lance continues to play with his nipple and makes nice sounds.  
” Th-then he bites gently my ear; it’s easy to imagine him biting me. He is just that type of person, like sit rough.” I take slow breath; yeah I can see myself biting Lance.

Lance sifts again on his pilot seat, spreading his legs more. “You know blue he wears those fingerless gloves all the time.  
I really want to know how those would feel on my skin.” Lances right hand travels down on his lower abdomen.” Shiit Blue I really need stop thinking about his hands on me.”

I bite my lower lip, shit Lance looks so hot right now. I give my clothed cock light squeeze; this is really turning me on. Lance lowers his right hand down between his legs  
” He’s hands are wider than mine but I have great imagination you know.” 

Lance opens his pants and I can see his blue boxers. He starts palm himself slowly, I keep my gaze on screen while I open pants.   
I lower my pants and boxers just so that my cock is freed. 

Lance moans lustfully on the screen, dam someone could think he dos this for living. I start to touch my cock more firmly with my hand.  
This is way better than watching some random porn on the internet.

Lance moans again and lifts himself up. He removes his pants and boxers off and starts to stroke his cock to.   
“ Keith harder..” That takes everything in me not to come then and there, holy shit Lance! I stroke myself faster. I really need climax and fast.

Lance keeps moaning on the screen and saying how good it feels when I touch him. I squeeze my cock hard couple of times and Lance begs me to give it to him.  
Lance comes first all over his abdomen and hand, after seeing that I came to all over my hand as well. 

Blue gives few purrs to me and I remember where I was. I start to blush harder and quickly put my pants back on. 

I run out leaving hanger behind and I stop running when I return my room. I feel so relaxed that I return to my bed and drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masturbation is not my cup of tea


	7. day 3 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and keith goes to rescue mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos :)

I woke up when someone knocks on my door.” Keith you in there?” It’s Hunk.  
I walk to my door and open it for Hunk ”Sorry, I just got up what’s is it?” Hunk looks amused as hell “Yeah I can see that. You really should brush your hair my man.”  
I quickly touch my hair, trying to make it look nicer. ”Yeah, it’s been rough nights for me.” Hunk gives me coy look” Have you been sleeping in sickbay again?”  
I shake my head” NO it’s just- I have sleeping problems okay!” I didn’t mean to say it like that and Hunk just lifts his hands up

” Sorry I didn’t mean to say it like that, it’s just I miss him Keith and the way you have been acting you miss him too. Right? Anyways dinner is ready come when you feel like it”  
Hunk leaves me alone in the corridor and I walk back to my room. Door closes behind me and I walk in to my bathroom. I look at the mirror and brush my hair.  
Hunk and Pidge are the only ones still eating on the dining room. Pidge is sitting on Hunks lap and drinking something form her glass. Hunk casually eats from his plate and time to time brushes Pidges hair.  
Okay I really need to know ”Is there something going on between you two?” I cross my arms and place my plate on the table.

Hunk stops eating and Pidge puts her glass down ”What if there is?” she asks. I sat down on my chair” Nothing. Just you two nerds look so cute together” I smile before starting to eat my goo.  
“Well The whole paladin team CAN’T be GAYS. Right” She adds starting to drink again. How on the hell she knows!

I continue eating my goo before anything else is said then Shiro walks in” Keith finally you are up. When you are done here come meet me at the war room”  
I nod then he leaves. I hurry with my food and take my dishes to the kitchen.  
I fast walk to the war room where Shiro has opened large screen.” I’m here so what’s up” Shiro looks at me and opens a video witch starts to play.  
Place looks like mining facility then camera focuses on young looking adult male.” My name is Matt Holt, I been prisoned in this garla mine for two years.  
If someone sees this please send help. There are lots of prisoners here. Coordinates are…”

It doesn’t need to be mathematic to understand” So that’s your Matt?” Shiro simply nods ”Yeah castles receiver picked this up couple hours ago. We need to go there and fast Keith”  
I shake my head ”I know that this hard for you but Lance is still-“ “we don’t need to form Voltron, just save the prisoners” I shake my head again  
” Have you talked about this with Allura” Shiro didn’t answer me this time.” Shiro what did She say?” I ask louder this time but he just looks at me” The same thing what you said”  
Then why are you so upset I want to ask but instead I say “Well I feel the same way. We really should wait for Lance to recover”  
Shiro looks at me, I never have seen him this mad” I really thought that you would understand me Keith. I told you He’s been waiting for me to rescue him two years. TWO YEARS KEITH!”  
I take his hand in mine” I understand but if we go there half prepared, that’s purely suicide mission. You don’t want to lose him or your team right?”

He just shakes his hand free” Look if that was Lance what you would do. Just leave him there? I’m leaving right now with or without you”  
He knows how to get under my skin. I shake my head ”Fine but we just sneak in and find him then we will leave okey?”  
We sneak our way to the hanger and quietly pull our paladin armors on. ”Don’t star your engine before we are out of the castle” Shiro says before going in to his lion. I nod then walk in Red.  
“Alright girl” I say to her. “We need to leave the hanger as quietly as possible, can you do that for me girl?”  
Red purrs for me and lights went on. I can see cross the hanger that Blacks lights are already light up. I pull my helmet on ”Ready Shiro” I ask after sitting on my pilot seat “Yeah let’s do this” Then we leave the hanger.

Fly to the planet takes almost an hour. Thank god lions don’t need fuel. On planet orbit our scanners don’t show any garla ships close by so we land your lions close to the coordinates.  
We walk to the meeting point while Shiro scans the area. “Nothing here, we are good to go” With that Shiro starts to sprint and I try to follow him but this old man can sure RUN!

We can see fire that has been light in the distend and Shiro keeps running and all I can hope that there is no traps. Finally when I reach the meeting point Shiro has already pulled one of the two people in his arms.  
I sigh in relief, this was easy mission. Then the older man start to talk to me” You must be Keith I’m Matt’s and Pidge Father” I shake his hand the I walk to Shiro and Matt I hate brake their reunion but we need to leave before something comes up “Shiro we need to go!”  
Shiro let’s go of Matts waist for a minute” Keith is right we don’t have enough manpower at the moment to free the mines” Matt looks at shiro “WHAT! I tought that’s why you are here”  
Shiro places his palm on Matts cheek “ No, Matt I’m here to rescue you.”  
I turn my back on them I can’t watch this more than I need to then Matt’s father speaks” That’s okay Matt. Go with them and I will inform others that help is coming soon”  
With that he extinguish the fire “ No dad I’m not leaving without you!” Matt tries to protest but know what will make his head turn” Keitie is with us.  
You want to see her right; she’s been missing you a lot” Matt looks at me then Shiro then me again then nods and gives his father one last hug then we start our walk back in the lions.

When we arrive back to our lions Matt and Shiro are all over each other and I remove my helmet just in case( I really don’t need to hear my best friends thoughts while he makes out with his boyfriend) So we fly back in silence.  
All thou back in the hanger we meet really pissed off Allura” Shiro! I told you to wait with this mission! And you Keith you helped him! Do you have something to say to me” I just shake my shoulders  
“ Well you know me, I would do anything for love”  
Everyone starts to laugh even Allura” I’m still mad but you Matt will be great ally for us”

Pidge runs in his brothers arms and Hunk walks right behind. I take my leave to sickbay but just before I go I hear Matt yell” WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BOYFRIEND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how old pidge is in this BUT she and hunk are dating and that's final


	8. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to Lances room for sleep but finds something else

Day four passed like air. Matt had given us so much new information that it will take lot of time to explore it all.  
Lance was still in healing bod, I was getting desperate. It didn’t help that Shiro and Matt were kissing all the time.   
Don't ’get me wrong I’m happy for Shiro he really deserves this after all he is been thru.  
I go to the sickbay to see Lance but Coran kicks me out” My boy you need good night rest and plenty of food, you look so stressed.”  
I groan “Please just couple of minutes, then I will leave.” Maybe Coran pitied me because he let me in.  
I walk straight to Lance’s bod; he looks same except his side was now healed seal.  
”You better woke up soon I’m losing all my patience here. Just remember me when you woke up okay?” I feel tears to start to form so I take my leave to the kitchen.  
Hunk is making something for Pidge and Pidge was sitting on Hunks thigh” So I hear that you two are “dating””   
Hunk looks at me in horror “Who told you?” I smile” I heard Matt yell something like that before I left hanger. It’s cool you two make good couple”   
Pidge rolls his eyes ”Go lick Lances bod again or something, you sound too much like him already” 

I take plate of green goo and sat on the table ”No need he should woke up soon” I eat my goo then take the dishes back to the kitchen.   
I don’t feel sleepy so I go to the training deck, for my discomfort Shiro and Matt are there already and Shiro isn’t wearing his shirt.  
Matt is laying on the floor under Shiros body and I start watching the sealing and cough to let them know I’m here.  
Shiro quickly studs up and helps Matt stand too” Oh Keith good evening , we were just doing some exercising before bed.”   
I roll my eyes “Yeah suuure whatever helps you sleep at night Shiro. Can you keep your make out sessions in your room thou? Not everyone wants to see you without clothes” 

“What’s gotten your face all down?” Matt asks. I glare at him ”NONE of your business Matt drop it” Matt steps back and Shiro walks to me”  
Keith can I talk to you alone for minute? Matt go ahead to my room I will come after this” Matt nods and leaves us  
Shiro sighs “ Keith I know you are over an edge here because off Lance but Matt is my boyfriend so you don’t need to spat at him okay?”  
I look Shiro in the eyes he is right like always” I’m so sorry Shiro I will apology to Matt tomorrow, okay?”  
Shiro nods approvingly “Thanks Keith, why you don’t sleep in Lance’s room tonight?” I look Shiro curiously” Why I would do that?” Shiro smiles   
“ Maybee it will help you sleep, you haven’t been sleeping properly since Lance was put in the bod” It would be nice try to sleep in his bed “How do I get in? I don’t know his password?”  
Shiro smirks “ I can give it to you if you want to” I nod “Yeah I would like that”  
So we walk side by side to the living quarters and we stop right to Lance’s room door . Shiro touches doors panel and looks at me  
”Passcode is Keith” The door opens with soft click and I walk in. I turn to shiro before door closes again” Thanks. Good night” Shiro nods and smiles to me “Rest well Keith” with that door closes.

In Lances room I can smell his pineapple shampoo and for some unknown reason seawater.  
Room isn’t by any means clean, his night clothes are sitting middle of the room, and some plates are placed on his working desk.  
Maybe I should clean here tomorrow as a thank you gift for borrowing his room. I sat on his bed and my heel hits something under Lance’s bed.   
I should be going over his stuff but curiosity gets me so I reach my hand under the bed.   
It’s small wooden box. I open it and there is journal and some photos. I leave the journal in the box and take the photos to look them closer.   
They are taken back at the garrison, There is photo of Hunk and Lance smiling and hugging each other there is text under the photo ‘first day at the garrison’.  
Another one where Lance was sleeping on his bunk bed wearing his sleeping mask and face covered on something green text says   
’Lance on his natural habitat’, Hunk must have taken that photo.  
There is couple more photos witch surprise me, they are pictures of me. Clearly Lance had taken them without me knowing. Photos of me on the gym text says   
’this guy work outs like mad man’ , smoking on the roof ’Why all the hot guys are smokers’ and last one with me almost looking at the camera ’Keith <3’  
So Lance have been liking me since the garrison. I put pictures back in the box now I really want to take peak of Lances journal. I take it in my hands and open it from random page

“Monday 22.4 year 2XXX  
I found out finally what is that cute pilots name is, it’s Keith Kogane. Too bad that we don’t have many same classes but no matter when I rank up I hope he notices me. “  
I turn to next page

“Sunday 2.6 year 2XXX  
I had simulation exercise with Keith <3 He was so cool and Hot head. He looked down on me thou..Like I was just a cargo pilot to him..It hurt but I will make him see that I’m as good as him!”  
I kind of remember when I had to show Lance how the pilot simulation worked, he was so excited and talked a lot to me. What he said to me I hardly remember.

“Wednesday 5.8 year 2XXX  
I haven’t seen Keith for two weeks and it’s killing me. I hope he is alright”

Sadly I know where this is going

“Monday 10.8 year 2xxx  
Iverson told me that Keith got kick out of the school and the worst part is that I got his spot now in the Pilot class.  
I-I don’t want that I want to say Keith how much I like him and His ass back on the pilot class. But there is no hope for me to tell him that now…I should have told him while He was still here.”

Oh Lance I should have known. Now when I think about it he was always talking to me and on valentine day he gave me a soda.

“Thursday 2.2 year 2XXX  
I got see Keith again. Not in the school, No the dessert. Shiro landed on the dessert in some alien ship and Keith was there to rescue him.   
Worst part is that He didn’t really remember me… But maybe this is fate saying to me that this time makes it count.”

I nod to myself. You have no idea how right you are Lance. When He wakes up I’m making sure that he knows how I feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending is near


	9. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is having hard time

There were good and bad things to say about sleeping in Lance’s room good thing were that I relaxed easier and actually did sleep.  
Bad thing was that everything smelled like Lance, especially the bed. I liked it first and the I REALLY started to like it.  
I saw dream where Lance and I were making out in on his bed, then it turned more like porn type of thing but before it got in the good part I woke up.  
I was getting hard. That’s just normal but still in Lance’s bed hell no, I’m not going to jerk off in my crush bed.  
I adjusted my annoying penis better in my boxers and tried to continue to sleep.   
I started to sweat so I take my black t-shirt off to ease the heat. It eases me for a while but my penis decides that it will get some attention before I can go back to sleep.

I take the pillow in my right arm and hug it tight against my chest.  
My left hand starts to take my boxers down just so that my penis gets out.  
I press my palm hardly against my now really hard penis and gently stroke myself couple of times.  
Inhaling Lance’s scent from the pillow makes my work easier.   
My imagination is bad and jerking off has been pain to me.  
I never had someone to think of when I did this before so now thinking Lance while I’m lying in his bed gets me more turned on.  
I press the pillow closer to my face to get Lance’s scent better.  
I work myself in speeding pace stopping just to get the precum all over my leaking penis to making it slide easier in my hand.  
I was thinking of the dream I just had, Lances long naked legs, his kiss swollen lips and his blue eyes.  
Before I woke up Lance was begging me to put my leaking penis in his tight hole. No before that I would make him go in his knees and suck me off. Yeah then I (maybe) would last longer in his tight hole.

I could almost taste Lance’s hot sweating skin in my mouth by now. I quickened my speed and started to push my hips just lightly to get more fraction.   
Half of my brain said this is still stupid and other said remember when Lance moaned in Blues cockpit.  
YES I DO REMEMBER THAT! I tried to imagine Lance’s beggin voice in my head as best as I could, knowing nothing would sound as good as the real thing.   
It helped little more and I let out loud moan (please I Hope Shiro and Matt didn’t hear that) and slowed my pace, imagining that Lance would like more slowed speed.  
What finally made me go over the edge was Lance under me, spreading his butt cheeks and showing his leaking pink hole to me.  
I was coming all over my stomach and hand, gently continue to pump my penis over my climax and stop when I feel over stimulated.

I go to the bathroom to clean myself up and go back to the bed.  
I can feel that there is small wet spot behind my back but I don’t care this point I’m so sleepy that I fell asleep almost immediately.  
Castles morning alarm eventually woke me up so I put my clothes back on and walk to the kitchen.   
I’m last one to arrive to eat so everyone is looking at me when the door opens.  
“Toke you long enough what were you doing? I nocked at your door like five times without answer” Pidge asks.   
I walk past the dining table and go get some green goo ”Sleeping like normal people”  
I return from the kitchen and take my seat. I saw Matt sitting next to Shiro drinking his so called gooffee (some sort of goo and coffee mix)  
” Matt about yesterday, I’m sorry for my behavior” Matt lifts his eyes to look at me and smiles fondly “ It’s okay Keith, you are having rough time”

Pidge look almost horrified” Keith DID you just apologize. HELL we need to put Lance more often in the healing pod if it makes Keith feel emotional”   
I roll my eyes HARD “ Well when he woke up I will maybe just hit him and he needs more healing than last time” Everyone is laughing and I feel like laughing to.  
Even if I don’t want to admit it Lance has make the hole group closer even if he isn’t here in person. But I favor him to be here with me.  
Rest of the day goes by smoothly. I tried to clean Lance’s room just a little, eat dinner and take a long shower.   
Then I planned to stay in the sickbay as long as Lance would wake up but Shiro made me go to sleep in Lance’s room.   
He made good point in that what if Lance woke up in the mourning he would find me in his bed sleeping and it sounded like good idea.

Until I realized that would I need to take extra shower just In case I smelled bad. Or should I sleep in my pajama’s or naked.  
No naked sounded too direct to me maybe just clean boxers and t shirt? Fuck it I go to his closet and pull pair of grey sweat pants. To long for me but I can just roll the hems.

I drop myself in the bed then I remember the sheets. Oh right it would be polite to have clean ones in right? So I got up in the bed and pull the dirty sheet out.  
I go to the cleaning closet to get clean one. I put the clean sheet in the bed and go back in.

I’m so excited to finally to talk to Lance SO I can’t fall asleep  
I don’t sleep in the hole night and my head starts to hurt so I got up and walk to the sickbay.   
Coran tells me that it ,may take another day before Lance wakes up so he gives me couple of pills, one for my head and one for sleeping.

I walk to the dining room to get a glass of water. Everyone greets me and I told them to let me sleep and woke me up only if Lance wakes up.  
I walk back to Lance’s room , taking the pills and drink the water before I go back to bed. It takes me long while before pills start to work and I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary was a pun okay


	10. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith haves heart to heart talk with Matt

It’s closer to the diner time when I finally feel like waking up. My head doesn’t hurt anymore and I feel well rested.  
I go to the Kitchen where Hunk is sitting holding Pidge on his lap, while Pidge is eating her food goo.  
“Pidge you know right that there is chair for you to sit on it?” Pidge looks at me bluntly  
“Yeah, BUT Hunk’s lap is so warm and soft” Hunk huffs “SO am I just a walking heater to you?” Pidge rolls her eyes   
”No Hunk of course not! You are also my personal cook, cleaning lady aand bed warmer” I give small laugh “Well at least she appreciates you Hunk”  
“Just you wait Keith. Lance is gona spin you around his finger” Hunk said while brushed Pidges hair.  
I can easily imagine me helping Lance with his skin care, well that can’t be that bad right? “ Sure, well that’s how relationships works right?” I give Hunk questioning look.   
“Why don’t you go and talk with Shiro he knows more about boy love” My face turns red with full face blush. I leave the dining room after quick diner.  
I walk back to living area. Shiro’s room is right next to mine. I take slow breath and nock on the door, it opens after couple of seconds. Instead of Shiro Matt opens the door  
” Oh Hi Keith U need help with something?” Well Matt knows stuff about dating a guy also so why not, I mean he after all dates Shiro.

“Yeah can I talk to you?” I ask little bit nervous. At first Matt looks surprised but smiles fondly to my” Sure whatever you need come in”   
He lets me in and sits on the bed, which is bigger now after Matt started to live with Shiro.   
“So how can I help you?” He asks still smiling. I shake my head this is starting to feel stupid ”Well you see it’s about Lance” Matt nods   
“ That kid who is in the healing bod right now?” I nod “Yes that’s Lance” I sat on the chair face to face with Matt.  
“I don’t know if Shiro have told you but Lance confessed his feelings to me before he went in the bod” Matt Shakes his head   
“ No he doesn’t really talk about others feelings and relationships. Is Lance the reason why you are here?”  
I Nod “Yes that is exactly why I’m here. I’m new to this whole relationship and feelings stuff and I could really use some advice”   
Matts smiled more happily “Of course that’s what we “adults” are here for. So is there something specific you want to know?” Aam yeah what did I exactly wanted to know. 

“ Well ah Should I even tell him how I feel?” Matt looks at me surprised  
“Well it depends do you want to him know how you feel and What you feel towards him. Do you like him? Hate him?” Easy one  
“ Yeah I would like him to know how strongly I feel towards him. He is so amazing and kind and yes an asshole but I don’t care I just can’t live without him anymore.  
I can’t just pretend that he saved my life and told me that he loved me. That really happened and I want to let him know that I been missing him like hell past week.”

Matt gives couple laughs “Well that’s easy. Just go to the sickbay and wait for him” I give nod   
“Yeah that’s all I need to do now. Thank you Matt” Matt shakes his head “ NO Keith. I didn’t do anything. Lance is really lucky to have someone like you in his life”  
I stud up and start to walk to the door but Matt stops me” Keith wait I have something for you”   
I stop and turn to see Matt taking something from the dresser. He gives me pack of what seems to be condoms and tube witch is full of pink liquid.  
My face turns red again and I look Matt with horror “ Is this too soon for something like this? And what’s with the tube?”   
Matt gives me coy smile “ Oh Keith you have heard of lube right?” My face turns even redder “ Yeah kind of but why I need lube?” Matt pats my shoulder  
“ Oh you are so virgin well lube is for the anal sex. It will be more pleasurable with lube so remember to use it. And use it when you are opening Lances hole with your fingers first of course”

My penis gets interested in the idea me putting my fingers in Lance’s tight heat.  
I shake my head quickly and put the lube and condoms in my jackets side pocket. “Well ah thanks, yeah thanks I gota go now. Bye”  
I leave Shiros room with rush and run back to Lances room where I hide the condoms and lube in Lances closet.

It’s getting late and there is no new info about Lance so I go to check on him in sickbay. Hunk and Pidge are there to. “Oh hi Keith” I give small smile “Hi Hunk and Pidge. Anything?”  
Hunk shakes his head” Coran said it will take still some time. I really sorry Keith”   
He pats my shoulder and I look at him “ It’s okay Hunk really, I can wait another day as long as Lance is fine” I look at Lances bod he looks the same as always.  
Hunk takes Pidge by hand “ We should go to bed. Keith surely wants to be alone with Lance for a while” I smile to Hunk  
“ You don’t need to go really. He is your friend to” Hunk shakes his head “ No it’s fine I need to take Pidge to the bed anyways so good night Keith” 

Hunk lifts Pidge in to his arms and Pidge lazily holds Hunk by his neck. They leave and I walk closer to Lance’s bod.   
I rest my hand on it’s cold glass. How long I still need to wait?  
“ Please I need you back to me. I can’t take this loneliness anymore.   
It hurts like hell to see you just floating there. I love you so much Lance. Please open your eyes”  
I tap the glass and tears starts to flow out from my eyes. 

I stay with Lance as long as Coran lets me. Around two in the morning he order me to bed and I leave. When sickbays door opens I can’t hear that the healing bod starts to open too.  
I leave the room without knowing that Lance just woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo it's happening


	11. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance finally talks

Lance pov

First thing I heard was   
“ Please I need you back to me. I can’t take this loneliness anymore. It hurts like hell to see you just floating there. I love you so much Lance. Please open your eyes”  
Keith said that to me. I think he was crying but before I could open my eyes and say something he was leaving. I could see him leave the sickbay and could say a thing to him.

Coran helps me to stand” Lance my boy it toke you seven days, two hours and four minutes to wake up from the healing bod”   
For some reason Coran is smiling but I just feel mortified. A fucking week in healing bod. No wonder Keith sounded desperate.  
“Coran my sweet buddy can you just check me out so I can leave okay”  
I say because NOW I really need to see Keith. He must be over the edge by now. “ Yes, of course Lance. I will take quick scan then I will give you food and you are free to go”  
After Coran had checked my vitals and given me some goo to eat, I peal of the med suit and put my normal clothes on.  
I run to living area and knock on Keith’s room door. Nothing I could have passed like three hours when he left the sickbay so maybe he was heavy sleeper.  
I knock again this time I call for him but nothing. I give one final knock and still nothing. Well I talk to him tomorrow.

I walk to my room; I can’t even remember how I had left it. I hope that there weren’t any food plates left other vice they would have started smell by now.   
I give my passcode to the monitor and door opens.   
For my surprise room is clean, WAY too clean.   
No clothes lying around, all my books are in my small shelf and my bed is even nice or wait. I walk quickly closer to my bed what the hell Keith!   
Keith is sleeping IN my bed and when I slowly lift the blanket he is wearing one of my white t shirts. It’s too big for him, his right collar bone is nicely showing from the huge neckline.   
He sleeps on his side almost middle in the bed.

I take of my jacket, then shirt, shoes , socks and finally pants.  
I leave my blue boxers on and place right knee on the bed then I hoist myself in the bed. Watching closely so that I don’t disturb Keith or accidently sat on him.  
I lower myself to lay on my left side while Keith is laying on his right side.  
I want to pull him in my arms but I really need to keep it together, Keith needs after all his rest. So I just watch him sleep, I can’t sleep I have been a sleep for a week so I’m good.  
Some of Keith’s hair is covering his face so I gently put them behind Keith’s ear. He is so handsome even with mullet, strong arms and those eyes.

I can’t hold it anymore I slide my left arm under Keith’s neck , behind his head right hand on his lower back and pull him in my arms. He is so warm and smells like leather, sweat and manly shampoo.   
I fully pull my arms around him and smell his hair so nice.   
I close my eyes and just enjoy the moment but suddenly he presses his palm on my chest and presses me back.  
”Not this shit again!” He says while his purple eyes are looking at me angrily. Shit is he mad at me?

“Keith babe it’s okay I’m here” I try to murmur to him while my nose is brushing against his right ear.   
He moans lowly and nuzzles my neck. “ That’s it babe it’s okay now” I keep talking to him but he’s hand pushes me away again “ No stop it I don’t want this!”   
I immediately pull back “Keith I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“   
but he cuts me off “ No I don’t care this is just a stupid dream like last night. Just let me sleep” After that he turns. Dream? Oh hell he thinks he’s dreaming.  
I lift myself up to sat on my knees and bend so that I can whisper in his ear “Keith Te amo desde lo mas profundo de mi Corazon” He turns his head to take look at my face “Lance?” He asks eyes wide.  
“Tue res todo Lo que necesito Keith” He now fully turns back to face me laying on his right side. 

He lifts his left palm on my cheek and gently strokes it.   
“ Is it really you? I saw you on the sickbay couple hours ago” He looks at me fondly and presses himself close to me.  
“ I’m here querido, I’m finally here. I heard you begging me to wake up” He starts to cry   
“ You heard me, Oh Lance I didn’t notice” I swipe his tears away. “ You should sleep some more Keith, we can talk about this tomorrow okay?”  
He nods and tangles our legs together” You better be here, when I woke up” I kiss his forehead” Of course querido” With that I can feel him relax and drift off to sleep.

Keith pov

When I next time open my eyes I immediately check the bed and it’s just me in the bed” FUCKING HELL!”  
I basically yell and in second bathroom door open and Lance steps out wearing only his jeans.   
“ Keith is everything all right?” He asks while he walks to me. I stud up from the bed and let him walk to me. He starts to hug me  
“You- I start promisingly BUT “You PIECE OF SHIT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL!” I push him away , then I Storm off.  
I don’t even bother with the breakfast, I go to my room to get Lance’s sweat pants and shirt off and change in to my training outfit. 

I train alone with some training bots what feels like an hour or so then training room door opens with a click.   
And it’s Lance fully dressed this time. He looks at me “Can we I don’t know maybe talk?”  
“End program” training bots disappear “What you want Lance” I ask . Lance walks to me and pushes me  
” You are really hard to understand some time you know” I push him harder and he has to take couple steps back to steady himself   
“Then why Do you even bother?” He walks again closer “ You were crying last night and I seriously thought that you cared too” I give him flat look “Well I was half of sleep so don’t use that on ME”

Lance tries to take hold of my hand but I shake him off  
“ Can we talk about this?” He asks again not mad but there is something in his voice that I can’t pin point   
“There is nothing to talk about Lance just leave me ALONE!” Last part I almost screamed.  
He looks at shocked “ So it was just a sick joke when you told me that you LOVED ME!” He starts to cry SHIT.   
“No Lance I – I start but he turns his back on me and walks to the door“ No no it’s FINE! I get IT I’m JUST A weak CARGO PILOT TO YOU” then he leaves. 

Minutes later Shiro shows up with worrying face” What happened Matt and I heard screaming then Lance storms of crying?”  
I look plainly at Shiro “ Honestly Shiro I have No fucking Idea. I just lost it. He acted like nothing happened. Like he never almost died!”  
Shiro pats my shoulder” Take a shower go eat some breakfast and apologize to him” I nod then leave to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple more chapters to GO!


	12. reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance talk things clear

I don’t really have an appetite when I walk to the kitchen, even so there is plate saved for me.  
Hunk is making sure that we all eat well, so I eat some of the goo.   
After that I go to my room and look myself for my bathrooms mirror. I com my hair and wash my face, Even so he is mad at me no reason look like shit.  
I walk to my closet and pull pair of leather feeling pants, hoping that Lance would like them.   
I put them on and red tank top goes well with black, my signature leather jacket after that. I don’t bother with my boots, Lance lives next doors after all.  
I put on some aftershave even it smells so bad but maybe in some way Lance likes the scent. For the last touch I pull my hair in a ponytail.

I leave my room and walk to Lance’s door nock gently to the door. No answer, I nock again. Still nothing   
“Lance it’s me open up” Nothing. I nock again “Lance I know your passcode just let me in”  
I take deep breath, I totally deserve his silent treatment but we can work this out if he just would listen to me.

“If you know the code what’s stopping you to come in!” I type my name on the console next to the door and it opens.

Lights were out and Lance is lying on his bed covered with blanket. “Hi” I say not really knowing what else to say  
” What do you want Kogane” Lance asks without looking at me or removing the blanket  
.” I- I come to apologize to you” Lance removes the blanket so I can see back of his head and bare shoulder ”I’m listening “ He says still not turning to face me.

“ I really mean it when I told you how I felt” He gives fake laugh” Well it didn’t sound like it couple hours ago”  
I sat on the edge of his bed close to where his legs are” I know, I’m so baad at this. I never felt like this before I just don’t know what to do”  
Lance sits up resting his hand on his knees pulling them close to his chest ”Like this?” He asks not sounding so angry anymore.   
I can’t look at his face “I guess that I never liked anyone before you and I just don’t know what to do.   
I didn’t know that I liked boys before you kissed me and past this week I started to think that I even love you.   
You have always been there for me but I just I don’t know what to say.”

I courage myself to look at him, he’s eyes already seeking mine.  
“I think I should apologize to you too. I have been crushing on you like years and I just didn’t say anything.  
It pissed me off that you didn’t even notice. So I just started to flirt with anyone how even looked like someone I might be interested.   
I just wanted make you jealous or something but I soon noticed that you didn’t care who I flirted with”  
I give dry laugh” I always cared. I didn’t understand why but it always made me angry to see you flirting with someone.  
I always just thought that it was just because our rivalry but now I realize that maybe it was just us being angry to each other.   
You hated me not noticing your real feelings and me not knowing how to feel. Is that making any sense?”

Lance actually giggled” Yeah it makes lot of sense. Lights twenty five present on” Lights turn on just a little giving us nice night sky feeling.  
He keeps looking at me “What is it? Do I look stupid or something?” My face turns red. He just giggles some more  
” No it’s just that you look really nice. Like you just come from date or something. For the first time you are looking much hotter than me”   
He moves closer to me and touches my ponytail ” You even did your hair omg Keith what’s with you today?” 

I lower my gaze on his chest, it’s bare like I thought” I-I-I wanted to look nice for you.  
You always say that I needed to put more effort on my clothes and my hair”  
If it’s humanly possible my face color must be closer to Reds.  
He leans to my shoulder” That’s so sweet Keith, I kind of feel bad just sit here in my sweat pants without shirt when you look like that”

I gently put my right hand on his hip and pull him closer to me”  
You look always hot you know. I may be stronger that you but you look more hotter than me”  
He lifts his head from my shoulder to look at my eyes  
” You are just saying that, I look like shit most of the time and you are like gay guys hottest wet dream there is”   
I Turn myself to face him and almost sound like amused” Wet dream hah? Are you talking from experience?” He gently shoves me and I shove him back making him triple to the bed now lying on his back.

“If I say yes what would you do?” He asks still eyes in mine. I smile to him and move closer to him  
” Well I know for a fact that you at least ones had wet dream about me” Lance’s cheeks turn red “ W-what how would you know something like that?”  
I give a coy smile “Well as a thank you gift after I had waxed Blue’s paws she let me in her cockpit and showed me videos about you.  
One was about wet dream you had about me and you started to play with yourself” Last part I say so low that he almost don’t hear it.

Lance blushes deeper and pulls me closer to him “Did you like what you saw back there?” I nuzzle my nose against his cheek   
“ Well your sweet low moans made me painfully hard, so hard that I jerk off in her cockpit while I watched you coming all over your chest and hand”

He sits up and pushes me to sit against the wall and straddle my hips. This is going to be awesome night for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netx chapeter is pure smut


	13. Starting point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith starts to talk and kiss

Lance pov  
After I’m securely sitting on Keith’s lap I say to him” Now why don’t we get to the REAL talk”  
He gives me his signature smirk” Listen, have been talking for real all the time”  
He looks me in to my eyes. It feels so surreal to me to have him so close to me.  
“Yeah I know just, Yo le esta bien sin ti Keith” His eyebrows rise up “you lesta bien sin to? whaaat was that? Is it more corny than ti mao?”   
I give short laugh ”It’s pronounced Yo le esta bien sin ti and it means I would be nothing without you. I’m glad that you even remembered te amo thing do you know what it mean?”

He pulls me close to him   
“How could I forget that you confessed your love to me then kissed me AND almost died LANCE! I really thought that I lost you immediately after I got you in my life!”  
His breath starts to cut short every exhale.  
“Keith babe look at me you are not having panic attack okay. Just breath slowly okay , you are fine I’m fine”   
His eyes close and he starts to breath slower. “That’s it babe you are doing so well for me” I gently kiss his right cheek and his breath hitches.  
“ I-I’m sorry I” I start to panic myself and try to pull myself away from him to give him space but his hand pulls me back in” I-It’s cool do that again” He says opening his eyes.  
I lean closer to him and gently kiss his cheek  
” I really mean it you are everything to me. Maybe I’m too loud sometimes and too proud to say but I really really want you IN my life Keith”   
I kiss his cheek again and he leans closer to my neck and give small lick to it.

“I take that you are calmer now?” I ask with wide smile. He nibs my neck gently  
” I’m never calm when I’m with you”  
I push him back against the wall” Is there a way to make you calm” I massage his thigs.   
He groans and gives me lidded look” Put some clothes back on that would help”

Keith’s pov

How seeing someone without shirt can turn you on so much? I really can’t focus on talking if I can see Lances light brow nipples and naked shoulders.   
” Put some clothes back on that would help” I say to him even when I really don’t mean it but if he wants to keep me talking it will be easier when I don’t see him half naked.

He looks really surprised, he even tilts head to the side” You sure?”  
I nod way too fast to that like I have wanted him immediately put something back on.   
He slides out of from my lap and stud up to walk. He wiggles his hips way to much when he walks but I don’t really mind.  
He opens his closet and pulls light blue or white tank top from there and shows it to me “Is this good?” I nod and add ”Everything looks good on you”.  
He giggles and pulls his top on and walks back to bed. I tap my thigs and he looks at me curiously   
“ You still want me to sit on your lap?” “You don’t want to sit on me anymore?” I ask back.  
He shakes his head ”No it’s not like that, I just thought that you wanted to do something else” I rise my eyebrows” What do you mean?”

He sits back on to the bed and moves closer to me this time sitting next to me  
“ I mean at first we are crying then flirting then you almost had panic attack AND then you asked me to put some clothes back on. I mean what are you planning to do tonight?”  
Oh that sounds pretty confusing when it is put like that “ I wanted to apologize to you and then tell you how I feel”   
He nods and looks me in to eyes “ So tell me how you feel?”  
Oh boy “ SO like I said before I never imagined that I was gay it just never come up but I never was into girls so  
..And I told you what happened in Blues cockpit. I just wanted to be with you tell you that I do have feelings towards you and I’m so sorry how I acted back at the garrison I was ass to you back then”

He looks at me “ Why did you bring the garrison to this conversation. I mean thanks for apologizing but what it had to do with any off this?”  
I don’t want to lie to him  
“ I found your journal under the bed and I read couple of pages. There you told about the flight simulation day and I felt so bad about it now that I know why you acted like you did back then.”  
He gives small laugh  
” SO you have seen a video about me masturbating while talking about you, you have read my journal and slept in my bed. Hell there is nothing private in this castle”  
I face palm myself “ Yeah it sound bad when you say it like that. I really didn’t mean to go inside Blue’s cockpit or watch videos about you and the journal that is my fault”  
He lean on me and laces our fingers together “ I like the idea you spending time with Blue. I mean if we are going to be a thing you need to make Blue also happy”   
I put my arm around him and pull him close” Are you saying that you want to hung out with Red now? He can be handful you know”  
He laughs and nuzzles his cheek against my sholder “ Well you aren’t easy person either besides I like challenge”  
I push him face first on to the bed and pin his hands above his head” You were saying something darling?”   
He gives couple giggles and turns his head so he can look at me “ aaw Darling is really cute pet name babe  
” I move myself so that I sit on his lower back and my left hand keeps his hand above his head and my right hand goes under his torso.  
“So do I need to remind you who is the stronger one here?”  
He gives me low sound “ Are you feeling like a dom Keith?” I put my hand under his top and massage his chest area. 

I lower myself closer to his ear   
“ If you are with me you are always under me, you got that Lance” He gives short moan “ That’s all I want Keith”  
I let his hands go free and go lay on my right side next to him. He turns and I pull him to my chest.  
I cup his face, pulling his face closer to mine and I kiss him. Kiss is way overdue but I love it and he seems to like it too.   
When I try to pull myself away from his lips he follows and I let him.

We keep kissing and I put my arms on his lower back and pull his lower body to closer to mine. He moans in to my lips and I suck his lower lip.  
He puts his hands behind my neck and starts to pull my hair. I free his lip and focus my eyes on his “What?” He stops pulling and looks at me “What, what?”  
I lick his lips “You pulled my hair, I thought that you hated my so called mullet?” He shivers and gently tugs my hair “ I don’t hate it anymore. It feels nice to pull it. Did I hurt you?”  
I give him long kiss with lots of my tongue licking his lips” No but if you keep that up I may need to start pull something from you” 

He pushes his groin closer to mine and kisses me hotly.   
I lower my left and to his butt and massage his left butt cheek  
“You really start to play with my nerves Lance” I meant it like a last warning but it sounded more like exited encouragement.  
He kisses me shortly and then lowers his kisses to my jaw  
” I can suck you off if you like?” I moan lowly and squish his butt HARD “ IF I like? Lance holy hell you can’t just ask something like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are lowering ourself to the smut section


	14. For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

Lance had given couple blow jobs back at the garrison so he kind of know what he was doing but didn’t want to tell Keith that.  
It could be big turn off for the other to know that he isn’t the first and not even the second one so Lance kept it to himself.  
“Lance you don’t have to do this” Keith said even thou excitement was showing from his eyes.  
Lance lifts himself of to the floor and pulls Keith legs to the side of the bed.  
“Can you give me my pillow?” Lance asks while holding his hand out.  
Keith now lying on his back reaches to the pillow and gives it to Lance. Lance places the pillow on the floor front of Keith’s feet and taps his knees” Can you spread them for me?”  
Keith dos as his told and give Lance space between his legs.  
Lance gently massages Keith’s thighs to make him relax more.  
Lance’s fingers trace Keith’s pants seam right to his groin, his fingers stop and looks up to his partne  
r” I’m gona pull your pants down just to get your cock out okay?”

Keith just nods ‘this is really happening’ he thinks.  
Lance opens his pants button and slides the zipper down, Keith raises his hips to let Lance pull the pants down to his thighs.  
When Lance reaches for his red boxers Keith taps Lance to his forehead  
“ You can remove the pants and all fully. It’s easier that way” Lances looks up  
“You sure? You don’t have to” Keith nods and Lance lifts himself up to help Keith to remove his pants.  
When the pants are gone Lance gently pulls Keith boxers down all the way so it drops to the floor.  
Keith is half hard already and being half naked makes him feel woundable. Lance pushes Keith’s knees again to make space for himself, Keith obeys again without word.  
“You still okay with this?” Lance asks final time before lowers himself to lick Keith’s cock. Keith’s voice cracks “ Y-yeah juuust fine”  
Keith’s cock isn’t long but it’s THICK! Lance opens his mouth wider to get all of Keith in his mouth. It’s the tip first then slowly down to the base. He tries gently sucking on the base and slowly pulls his mouth up. Hollowing his cheeks he adds pressure and licks the tip gently.

Keith who never has seen anything like this gets worked up easily and pull Lance off from his now leaking cock.  
Lance stops and looks up letting Keith’s member just drop out from his mouth “You don’t like this or something?” Lance asks, after all he has no idea what Keith likes in this situation.

 

Keith shakes his head “ No it feel too good. I don’t want to come inside of your mouth” Lance smiles  
“ It’s okay if you want to but I can also stop if you like” Keith has no idea what he wants just looking at Lance sucking him could make him easily to come.  
“Can I touch you now?” Keith asks while Lance stand up from the floor. Lance kisses Keith’s forehead “ Sure anything for you kitten”

Lance removes his pants and boxer and tries to sit down to the bed put Keith stops him  
” Can I try to suck you too?” Keith’s face turns pink after his question. He was supposed to be the confident one here after all.  
Lance just smiles “Sure if you want to” Lance moves back to between Keith’s knees but this times he stays standing and takes hold of his cock while he waits Keith to move closer.

Unlike Lance Keith has no idea how to give someone good blow job so he just takes Lances cock’s head in his mouth and just keeps it there for a while.  
Lance brushes Keith’s hair and pulls it gently” Kitten you need to move to make this work” Keith looks up and takes more in his mouth.  
Taste is weird little salty. He tries to suck and it makes Lance moan so he does it again.  
“ You haven’t do this before have you?” Lance askes while his hands cups Keith cheek. Keith pulls away  
“ No..That bad?” Lance brushes Keith’s cheek” No you just look so adorable” Keith’s face turns pinker than before.  
Keith takes Lances cock back in his mouth and tries to take more in.  
then he pulls his head back then forward again and again every intake takes more in his mouth, only stopping his movement when the whole cock is inside his mouth. He sucks again and fastens his pace making Lance moan loudly.

Lance pulls Keith’s hair hard again and Keith stops  
“Can I fuck your thigs?” Keith lets go of Lance’s hardly leaking cock free and pulls back “Sure just show me what to do” and Lance does.  
Lance makes Keith to go lay on the bed on his right side and goes behind him. “Now I will lift your thig just a little. Tell me if you don’t like this and I will stop” Lance places his cock just so that when he starts to move he touches Keith’s balls every time.  
After Lance is ready he gives couple slow thrusts  
“ Can you press your thigs together more” Keith follows Lances order and after couple more thrusts Lance is moaning really loudly.  
Lances blunt fingernails are digging in to Keith’s hip but he doesn’t mind what he really minds is that he can’t see Lance’s face  
“ Ca-can we turn? I want to see you?” Lance stops his movement and frees his cock by pulling it free. “ Sure Can you turn to face me” Keith carefully turn so that he don’t hit Lance.

After Keith is comfortably lying on his other side Lance takes both of their cock in his hand and starts to pump them in slow pace.  
Keith is losing it and starts to move his hips to meet Lances pace.  
Lance isn’t stopping him and moves his hand even faster to keep Keith moaning.  
Lance can’t focus on himself at the moment so he stops and takes only Keith’s cock in his hand and pups it fast pace.  
“ Now kitten make sure you are not holding back okay? I want to see your thick cock bursting all over my hand okay?”  
Keith can’t speak words anymore just moans louder and louder  
“ That’s it Kitten enjoy the moment.” Lance squeeze Keith’s length harder and kisses Keith couple of times before Keith comes with loud moan and something that sounds like Lance’s name.  
Lance milks Keith dry before pulls his hand away.

After Keith has recovered some time he looks at Lance  
“ How you would like to finish?” Lance pushes Keith to turn to his right side again and lifts his thigh.  
“ Can I go fast this time?” Keith give shaky breath “ Yeah”  
Keith presses his thighs together the way Lance liked the last time and Lance puts his hands back to Keith’s hips.  
Pace is faster this time and Lance just speeds up more trying to hit his climax fast.  
When Lance is getting close he presses his mouth on Keith’s neck and sucks hard and empties his load between Keith’s thigs. 

Lance licks Keith’s neck while he waits for himself to recover from his high.  
” Did that hurt?” Lance’s asks while he pulls himself off from Keith’s thighs  
“No it felt awesome. Can I sleep here for tonight?”  
Keith asks while he removes now come painted shirt off. “Sure want to shower now or in the morning?” Lance asks while he removes his sweat cum covered shirt.

Keith doesn’t answer just pulls placket on covering himself.  
Lance lifts the placket and pulls Keith to rest his head on his chest. Keith nuzzles on Lances bare chest  
“ I’m glad you are here with me” Lances kisses Keith’s forehead” Me to kitten and I will never leave you again”

Keith looks Lance in to his eyes “ I love you Lance” Lance looks back “ I love you more Keith” With that bought of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herran jumala (holy hell this was LONG)Thanks for all of you for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> I will update next chapter soon as I can. comments are welcome :) thanks for your time


End file.
